Sticky Tape
Sticky Tape is the 14th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Fiesta Trio *Swiper *Benny *Tico *Blue Bird Family Summary Dora and her friends helps Benny by fixing the hot air balloon using sticky tape. Recap Dora and Boots sees Benny the Bull riding his hot air balloon and shouting that he needs sticky tape to fix the hole in his balloon. So, Dora and Boots get some sticky tape out of Dora's backpack and they started racing after Benny's balloon, but Benny's balloon disappears behind the clouds and Dora and Boots need to figure out where it is heading. Map says the balloon is going to Crocodile Lake. Before they can get there, Dora and Boots have to go across a Windy River, go over a Slippery Rock to get to Crocodile Lake. Dora and Boots' goal is to get the sticky tape to Benny before the balloon goes into the lake. Dora and Boots not only have to fix Benny's balloon, they fix multiple things, such as Backpack's broken strap, Tico's sailboat, wrap sticky tape on the nest to the branch of the tree to prevent it from blowing off the tree, and Benny's net ladder. Dora and Boots use the sticky tape to put around their shoes to prevent themselves from slipping on the Slippery Rock. Swiper swipes the sticky tape, but Dora and Boots later find it. Once they found the sticky tape, Dora and Boots climb up Benny's balloon and Boots' climbed up the balloon, took a piece of tape and patched the hole, fixing the balloon and rising it away from the crocodiles. Places in episode #Windy River #Slippery Rock #Crocodile Lake Trivia *This is the first episode where Dora is seen without her backpack. *This is one of two episodes where Dora explains her favorite part before Boots explains his favorite part. This also happened on "Call Me Mr. Riddles". *This is the 3rd episode in a row they had to find Swiper at the end of the episode. *Isa does not appear in this episode. *This episode had 2 bodies of water. (A river and a lake) *First episode of 2 to premiere on VHS. *This was an episode from Nick Jr's Imagine That which was released on VHS. *This is the 14th episode of the show. *This is the only episode to feature Crocodile Lake as the destination. *Just like with Hic-Boom-Ohhh!, Dora and Boots don't ask the question "where are we going". Instead, they ask the question "what do we need". *This was later adapted into a sticker book at the Nick Jr. website. Goof *During part of the Travel Song for a second time, Backpack's strap was purple and did not have any sticky tape mended on it, because they recycled the animation and forgot to make it have sticky tape. *It is unknown as to what happened to Backpack's broken strap on later episodes. It could have been colored purple or a brand new purple strap was mended on. Gallery benny in balloon.png|The beginning of the episode. IMG_1668.PNG|Ouch! And uh-oh, Backpack's strap broke. near the water.png|Dora and Boots have to figure out how to get across the windy river. tico's boat.jpg|It looks like they are going to get help. MV5BODA4MjQyMDA0N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjA1NzQ2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg|Benny looks pleased to see Dora and Boots come to his rescue. Sticky Tape.jpg|Boots is going to fix Benny's balloon. Character Find Swiper the Fox International premieres * November 9, 2000 (Latin America) * November 16, 2000 (Portugal) * February 15, 2001 (Spain) * April 4, 2001 (Brazil) Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2000 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something Category:Episodes written by Chris Gifford